Life's a Remix
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - And Magnus forgot about the ice cream, simply because the feel of Alec was so much sweeter than any cold delight. - Magnus/Alec. One!Shot.


OMIGODSCREWYOUFF! MY AWESOME AUTHOR'S NOTE. DDD: ! GUH. Oh well. Hi guys. It's me again. I hope...Um. You guys are still there, cause I'm still here. D8

Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be over a dozen novels written about their love and the angst as well as the fluff. Trust me.

"Alec, come here." Magnus had flipped his phone open and had plopped himself down on his sofa, crossing his legs and then murmuring some more into the phone. He could hear Alec shifting in the background, and was just sure as hell that what he would say next would make the young Shadow Hunter blush. "I miss you. Don't you miss me?"

At that, Alec coughed, and was sure he heard a chuckle from the background.

"Do you have me on loud speaker?" Magnus quirked an eyebrow and sighed, as the chuckle subsided.

"He doesn't, Magnus. I just have extremely sensitive hearing." Jace. Of course. Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to let the frustration he felt that Alec was there with a laughing Jace, and not lounged on his couch, and on him.

"What's Jace doing there?"

It was Alec's turn to sound disappointed, and Magnus could swear Alec was shaking his head, as if to assure him that nothing was wrong. Of course there was nothing wrong, Jace was like a brother to Alec. There might had been a time wherein the brotherly bonds had been transcended, but all it took was a hard jab from Jace to realize that he didn't love him, and that his feelings lay in the warlock.

"Nothing. We were just training." Magnus, once more, exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and dropped a ring – the same ring he had pushed to Alec the last week, with the insistent, 'Wear this, please, baby~. Come on, it's not bad! It's black and silver, it'll go with your black and bleak hunter clothes...Alexander Lightwood wear this or I swear-!' at that point, Alec had taken the ring and had slipped it into his finger, earning a smile from the warlock.

"Is Clary there?" Apparently, Jace heard and snorted.

"With the vampire?" Another snort from Jace, and Magnus got his answer.

"So are you coming here?" Again he asked, and Alec sighed, and Magnus knew he was smiling, turning away from Jace's sarcasm and mockery.

"Yes," he breathed, and Magnus smiled, the ring slipping back into his finger.

"I'll see you then." Before Alec could put it down, Magnus brightened.

"Be sure to bring the—"

"_Magnus please!_" Alec hissed, sounding extremely scandalized.

"No, no, Alec, darling, no, I mean the ice cream."

Of course Alec would assume of such a thing, this was Magnus, but then again, Magnus was the sweetest thing next to anything he knew – and Alec? Oh, Magnus could write a five-hundred bulleted list that highlighted what Alec was to him, and it wouldn't even be the half of it.

"But I'm glad you're thinking of me like that." Magnus purred, and Alec let out a hiss – which was close to choking, that Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"Later then? Okay, I have a client coming in five. No, Alec. I know more than you to know my own schedule."

There was a loud knock on his door and Alec said, rather pointedly: "What were you saying about knowing your schedule?"

At that point, Magnus breathed a goodbye and waited for Alec's response before flipping his phone shut. And now, back to business. He could just the excitement that washed over him at the thought of Alec, Alec Lightwood making his way here, later. He ran a hand through his hair then and then watched as the door quickly opened. Ah, yes.

Back to business.

When three clients had been taken care of, Magnus had called it a day. The warlock trudged back to his couch and draped himself all over it, hand coming to splay over his eyes, and then mouth popping into an O as the doorbell rang.

He stood up once more, ready to yell at the fool who had wanted to disturb him, even after the 'CLOSE' sign. But no, clients were clients, even if they couldn't understand. Shuffling towards the door, he hit the receiver, not bothering to see who it was and leaned against the frame, awaiting.

On second thought, he wouldn't accept whoever it was. It was too later, however, because he could've said that when they were still on his porch, but then again, he wanted them to get a work out – coming up in less than ten seconds, and then within the span of fifteen seconds, be tumbling back down.

As the sound of footsteps neared, Magnus closed his eyes and puffed out a breath.

"I'm closed for the day," he said, flicking his wrist.

"I'm...Not here for an appointment." Shy, tentative, as if he wasn't sure what the warlock was saying. At that, however, Magnus's eyes snapped open and the coldness and annoyance melted as they settled on the form of Alec Lightwood. His lips curled into a soft smile and he stretched out a hand for him to take.

"I thought you were a late client. But since you aren't...Then come here. You know I'll take you in _anytime_." The way he dropped the word, and the way his fingers curled into Alec's own while dragging the younger one inside, well, Alec just couldn't see where this was going.

Who was he kidding.

Of course he could.

Magnus looked down at him, and waited, before Alec shuffled – shy. Of course he was always shy, it was always like this, when they'd meet in the day. But then again, who Alec Lightwood was in the night was different from the Alec Lightwood that came to meet him.

When his hands came to encircle Alec, the younger boy breathed in and melted into his touch, a smile on his face.

"I missed you," Alec said simply, one hand fisting into Magnus's shirt and the other coming to run circles down his back.

"Mmm? Really?" Magnus rested his chin on Alec's head, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, the feel, enjoying this moment. "You smell like rain."

"You like the smell of rain." Alec said, and Magnus could feel the pout, as if Alec was afraid to be rejected because he smelled like rain.

"Like is such an understatement," he ran a thumb down Alec's cheek, earning a shiver from the boy.

He was always slow with Alec, wasn't he? Always patient. How many times had he urged Alec to move, but then dropped it – because he would guide. But then Magnus would be reminded, would be rewarded on days when Alec would take the lead, and he would follow. And those days were the best. Because he would get to see how much Alec had grown – had grown on him, and had grown to the world.

"I love you."

The promise, the belief, it was sealed when Alec tilted his head up and met his lips with a soft kiss.

Everything started with that.

The promise.

And then a kiss.

The seal.

"I love you too," Alec finally said when they'd pulled apart, head resting on Magnus's shoulders.

"I know." A chuckle, and Magnus kissed his forehead. "_Always._"

It wasn't until a few hours later when Magnus had extracted himself from the tangle of Alec's arms that his eyes slanted.

"My ice cream."

It paid to know that Alec had learned something from him, because instead of a sheepish grin and a smile and then an explanation, Alec just kissed him, and the thought of ice cream left him completely.

Because nothing was sweeter than this.

I was trying to go for fluff. Did I fail? :c Gah. I'm still trying to get back into the scene...;_;


End file.
